1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a projector, and more particularly to a structured-light projector.
2. Description of Related Art
Compact or micro-miniature optical projectors are used in a variety of applications, such as casting a pattern of structured light onto an object for the purposes of three-dimensional (3D) or depth mapping. In the 3D mapping system, an image capturing device such as a camera is adopted to capture an image of the pattern that is projected onto the object. The captured image is then processed to reconstruct a 3D map of the object.
Conventional projectors commonly suffer from poor performance due to low decode rate. Moreover, although optical systems have been made more compact with reduced cost owing to advances in optics manufacturing, conventional projectors still have room for improvement in respect of volume and/or cost.
For the reasons that conventional projectors either are poor in performance or are bulky or expensive, a need has arisen to propose a novel structured-light projector with improved performance and/or reduced volume or cost.